


Deal

by GolfLeg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Free!
Genre: Crossover, Cutesy, Gen, I think?, just a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/pseuds/GolfLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Clear made a deal, and now Haru has to teach Clear to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and wrote this short thing for tumblr user mofspades, i hope you like it :D

“Haruka-saaan~!”

Haru stopped at the edge of the pool, he was about to dive in it when he heard Clear calling him. As he turned around he saw that his friend had already changed clothes and now was wearing the new swimsuit that Nagisa had helped him choose.

He really had hoped to get enough time to swim a little before Clear would show up.

“Clear” he greeted him him a small bow, “did you bring everything i told you?”

“Yes! Haruka-san, look!” Clear showed him a pair of goggles, a swim cap and a kickboard covered with a jellyfish pattern.

“Good, now put them on and come to the pool”, he pointed to the goggles and the swim cap, and then Haru started to walk towards the ladder of the pool.

He agreed to teach Clear how to swim, because he had been so insistent on it, saying that it looked like a fun thing to do, and that jellyfishes did it, so he wanted to swim too.

Clear also promised that if Haru teach him, he would teach Haru new recipes to cook saba, so he couldn´t reject the deal.

“Ah, Haruka-san, could you help me with this?” Clear was having problems putting the swim cap on, so Haru reluctantly walked over to him again, but as the other was taller than him there was no much that he could do.

Haru let out a troubled sound and Clear tilted his head, “Is there a problem Haruka-san? Is there something wrong with the swim cap?”

“No, just..” he motioned him to duck down a little, and when Clear understood the hint he did so.

“Ah, sorry Haruka-san!” he said a little too rushed, embarrassed for not noticing it earlier.

“It doesn´t matter” he muttered as he helped him, with a little bit of difficulty since Clear´s hair was so puffy.

“Now, let´s go”.

They entered the pool and stayed in the shallow part of it, Clear could put the goggles on by himself, commenting on how everything looked so good in pink, since it was the colour of the plastic.

Haru gather all his power to not just start swimming by himself right there, instead of that he reached for the kickboard.

“You have to grab it like this”, Clear gave him all his attention now, looking at him with curious eyes as Haru demonstrated him how to use the board.

“And then you go forward, like this” he started kicking slowly to advance through the water.

“Now you try it”, Clear nodded, smiling while Haru handed him the board, “Yes Haruka-san!”

But as soon as Clear mimicked Haru´s previous movements, he started sinking helplessly, reminding Haru to the time when Rei first tried to learn.

Coming out of the water, Clear turned to see Haru with a worried expression, “Haruka-san! It didn´t work!”.

Haru thought about what could have been the problem, since Clear had done the same thing as him, and then he spoke with conviction, “Clear, you don´t have to fight the water, if you do that the water will accept you”.

Clear looked at him, seriously thinking about his words, and with a straight face he said “Haruka-san, i have no idea what that means”.

Haru made a strangled sound, this would require more effort than he had thought.


End file.
